


In a hurry

by Neondiamond



Series: Delivered [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Slightly graphic, car birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: Almost four years after Harry gave birth to the twins, it's Louis' turn to experience the wonders of childbirth.His experience ends up being much different than Harry's.OR: Louis gives birth to their third child in the car on the way to the hospital.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Delivered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	In a hurry

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading part one first, altough it could stand on its own if your really wanted to.

This whole adventure started after the twin's third birthday. 

The two parents lay in bed on Sunday night, both tired after a whole weekend of celebrating. This year, both of the twins' birthdays had fallen on the weekend, Arlo's being December 5 and Ava's on December 6. They had invited some friends from their nursery to come celebrate the twins turning three on Saturday, and the boys' families had come over on Sunday to join in on the fun.

Louis looked at his husband who was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. "Can you believe they are three already?" He gasped.

Harry opened his eyes and turned slightly to look at the older lad. "They're so big already. I can't believe that just a little over three years ago now, I was in labour."

"For 40 hours no less." Louis winced at the memory. The pair stayed silent for a few moments before Louis voiced his thoughts again. "I think we should have another one. The twins are the perfect age for a sibling."

Harry smiled at his husband. "Yeah, a third would be good." His smile quickly turned into a small frown. "I'm not ready to go through that again though Lou, don't know if I ever will be. 40 hours is brutal"

Louis grabbed his husband's hand over their thick duvet. "I'm ready though."

After Louis had mentioned potentially wanting to carry their next baby the night the twins were born, the two lads talked about the prospect a few times, but their conversations on the topic always seemed to get cut short and Harry had no idea is his husband would actually be willing to carry their next child or not.

"Yeah?" Harry asked cautiously, continuing once Louis nodded with a small smile. "You'd do that? For us?"

"Of course Haz." He said sincerely. "You gave me the greatest gifts three years ago when you had the twins, of course I want to do the same for you."

Harry gave him a grateful smile, squeezing Louis' hand excitedly.

"No natural home birth like you though" The older lad said through a chuckle. "I want all the drugs I can get."

Harry laughed at his husband's silliness but nodded nonetheless. "Sure Lou, whatever you want."

Louis was awoken by a strong pain to his stomach at 4 a.m. on the morning of October 16, 3 days before his due date. Both of his hands went to rest on either side of his large bump as he winced at the pain. 

Louis had been having what he thought were Braxton Hicks contractions last night. Felling the intensity of the contraction now, he could tell that they had in fact been real contractions.

"Harry" He stage whispered as the pain starting to ease, shifting in bed to try and ease the growing pressure on his hips and pelvis.

"Haz wake up." He reached out to shake his husband's shoulder, moaning in pain when he felt and heard a loud pop as his water broke, soaking his boxers and the sheets underneath him.

Harry began to stir next to him. "Whats wrong babe, is she keeping you up again?" He slurred, turning to face Louis in bed.

"Haz it's time. My water just broke." Louis said before moaning again as another contraction overcame him, they were coming much too fast for his liking.

Harry shot up in bed at the older lad's words. "Shit ok. I'll call mum so she can come stay with the twins and then we'll go to the hospital." 

Louis sat up in bed slowly, trying to get his breathing back to normal as he watched his husband fidget as he talked to Anne on the phone for a few minutes.

"Mum will be here in fifteen minutes." He said as he made his way over to Louis. "Let's get you into some clean clothes while we wait."

He helped Louis stand and take off his now soaked boxers. He picked out some soft joggers and an oversized jumper for him and helped him put them on.

Harry allowed Louis to squeeze his hand as he moaned through yet another contraction. 

"Fuck this hurts." The pregnant man said as the pain subsided. "You did this for 40 hours?" He looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry chuckled softly. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you'll be in labour for very long, your contractions are so close already."

Louis glared at him. "You better not have jinxed it Styles." He muttered as he allowed Harry to lead him down the stairs to wait for Anne to arrive.

"Hey." Harry drawled. "It's Tomlinson now, has been for a few years." 

The couple had only been downstairs for a little bit when Anne arrived, giving them both a quick hug and wishing Louis good luck before the two men slipped out of the house and into the crisp cold autumn air.

Harry helped Louis into their car before quickly making his way around to the driver's seat.

"Shit." Louis muttered as a contraction started barely 30 seconds after the previous one had ended, squeezing the life out of Harry's hand over the car's console.

Harry gave his husband a worried look. He remembered the way the twins had come quickly once his contractions were this close together. They still had about 20 minutes to go before they got to the hospital.

"It's okay baby, just breathe Lou." He said softly, pressing down a little harder on the gaz pedal.

"There so much pressure Haz, fuck." The pregnant lad moaned as he felt the baby move down in pelvis.

"I know love, just hold on. We'll be there soon." He bit his lip and winced slightly as Louis squeezed his hand again.

"Fuck Haz, I don't think she's going to wait." He glanced at the younger boy with tears in his eyes. "I feel like I have to push."

Harry visibly paled from his spot in the driver's seat. "Already?" He asked shakily.

Louis moaned in response, nodding in his husband's direction as both of his hands flew to his bump to try and get through an intense contraction.

"Fuck, I already feel her coming down on her own." He said through gritted teeth.

"Should I pull over?" Harry asked, trying to think of something useful to do.

Louis shook his head, moaning as he felt his body start to push against his will at the next contraction. "No, just, hurry up and get to the hospital."

Harry just nodded, pressing down a little harder on the gaz again. "About ten minutes away now."

Louis lowered his joggers and gave in to the urge to push on the next contraction, groaning with the effort as he tucked his chin to his chest. 

It only took about two pushes for the baby to start crowning. "Fuck she's right there Haz." Louis said as he felt his daughter's head stretch him to his limit.

"We're almost there Lou. Just breathe babe." He said, felling helpless as he glanced to the side to look at Louis every few seconds, thankful for the fact that not many people were on the road at this early hour.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Louis whined as the baby's head slipped out, reaching down to cup her small head in between his legs. "Head's out Haz."

Louis gave one final push, screaming as he felt his daughter slip out into his waiting hands. "Shit Haz, she's here." He said, bringing the baby up to his chest and rubbing her back gently as she starting wailing.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he finally pulled in to the hospital's parking lot. "Are you okay?" He looked at Louis worriedly as he parked the car.

"Think so." Louis said as he looked down at his daughter, still crying loudly on his chest.

"I'll be right back, hang in there Lou." Harry said as he ran in to get Louis a wheelchair.

"You were in a hurry weren't you love?" He cooed at his daughter, stroking her soft cheek as he waited for Harry to come back. "Couldn't wait any longer?"

He smiled as Harry came back with a wheelchair. He held on tight to the small infant as his husband helped him out of the car and into the chair.

"Here." The younger lad shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Louis so he could wrap the baby in it, and started pushing the chair towards the hospital's entrance. 

  
Louis and the baby were immediately transferred to a room when they came in, where a doctor directed Harry to cut the cord and helped Louis deliver the placenta. 

Their daughter was taken away for a few tests as the doctor checked Louis out for any damage left by the quick labour and delivery in the car.

A nurse returned her to the couple just as the doctor declared everything looked normal and that Louis should be making a normal recovery. 

"Everything looks great boys, nice and healthy." She said as she lowered the baby into Louis' arms. "Quite chunky as well, 8 pounds 10 ounces."

Harry stood up from his chair beside the bed, leaning over and towering over Louis to look at their brand new daughter.

"She's gorgeous Haz." He looked up and gave Harry a chaste kiss. "We made that."

"We did." Harry giggled. "You're amazing babe, can't believe you had her in the car."

"She was in a hurry. Weren't you darling?" He said as he stroked the baby's soft hair. "Want to hold her Haz?"

Harry nodded, extending his arms out so Louis could place the baby in his hold.

Louis shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position with the sharp pain in his middle.

"Sore?" Harry gave him a sympathetic smile and the older lad nodded. He had been there almost four years earlier now and could remember the intense discomfort that came after childbirth.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He sighed contently as he found a comfortable position. "She came so fast."

"I know love." He looked over at his husband and smiled slightly. "Still set on her name?"

Louis smiled back at the younger lad. "I think it suits her. Don't you?"

Harry nodded and looked back down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Evelyn Felicity Tomlinson. It's perfect. She's perfect."

  
With both Louis and the baby healthy as could be, the doctor saw no reason to keep the two in hospital and signed their discharge papers a little after 9 a.m., just a mere 4 hours after the baby's grand entrance in the car.

Harry happily drove his husband and new baby home. His mum was making breakfast for the twins when the couple walked in. She looked in the direction of the door and gasped when she saw the small baby bundled up in the car seat her son was carrying in. 

"Already?" She gasped, taking the baby from Harry as the younger man helped Louis situate himself on the couch. "This one didn't make you wait 40 hours like the other ones did, did she?" She asked, cooing at the baby.

Louis snorted loudly from his spot on the couch. "Didn't wait at all actually. Delivered her in the car on the way to the hospital." 

Anne gasped audibly and looked at Harry, who nodded to confirm his husband wasn't pulling her leg. 

"Wow. She's gorgeous boys." She said as she handed the carrier back to Harry so he could take the baby out of the car seat and hand her to Louis. "How are you feeling Louis?" 

Louis smiled softly as Evelyn was placed in his arms. "Like I gave birth   
4 hours ago." He said sarcastically. "Really happy tough. She's amazing." 

"Our kids seem to have a way with grand entrances" Harry said with a smirk. "Wonder what the next one will have in store for us." 

Louis only groaned as he looked at his husband. "Don't even want to think about that right now."

Harry chuckled as he got a soft blanket and covered Louis with it. "Just joking Lou." He bent down to kiss the older lad's forehead. "Get some rest babe, you deserve it. I'm so proud of you." 

As Louis let himself be lulled to sleep, Evelyn already letting out soft snores on his chest and hearing his husband chat to the twins from the kitchen, he felt immense joy and love swell up in his chest, knowing their little family was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
